The present invention relates generally to an invalid garment and more particularly to a combination invalid shirt and trousers wherein a substantial portion of the seat of the trousers is removed providing an open seat. A waistband and the trouser legs are slit down the back from the open seat to the lower end of the legs and held closed with VELCRO type hook and loop closures. The waistband can be attached with VELCRO to hold the trousers in place on a person. The invalid shirt can be worn with the front part of the shirt tail in the trousers and the back part of the shirt tail outside covering the opening in the trousers seat.
Applicant is aware of the following patents that show various types of invalid garments and other related garments: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,680 to Horowitz et al, 3,140,718 to Farkas, 3,208,454 to Farkas, 3,828,785 to Gamm et al, 3,994,026 to Sampey and 4,835,795 to Lonon. None of these patents show a garment that can be made up of a invalid shirt and trousers wherein the open seat of the trousers is removed and the invalid shirt tail covers the rear of the trousers. The legs are slit so that the trousers can be put onto a patient while the patient is in a sitting position and the shirt tail is allowed to cover the opening caused by the removed part of the trousers.